Demon Blooming
by Toramonger
Summary: Yako’s hiding something, but what does the new girl at school have to do with it? And what secrets does the Hana Clan hide. And most importantly…how does Neuro fit into all of this? Y/N, T cause it wouldn’t have Neuro in it other wise.
1. The Vertical Slit

Demon Blooming

Intro:

…I feel guilty…I should really be working on my Naruto fanfics…and I would…if I had my notebook with the start of the new chaps for them with me…sadly that one is at home…I'm currently in my collage dorm room and won't be going home until Friday…its Tuesday today and well I needed to write!...darn fickle muse 'pokes muse'….okay enough of that

Hello! Some of you may know me from my Naruto fanfics, to those who don't nice to meet you! This is my first time venturing into a different manga/anime…so be genteel okay?

Okay so you may see some OOC ness….okay check that you will see OOCness if this offends you I apologize 'bows profusely'. Now something's to know: I like to use Japanese and will do so frequently, since I'm not a native speaker and rely on an online dictionary for my translations. To help I've for the first time numbered things you may not know (normally I just put them at the bottom and you have to hunt for what you want to know) so if you see a number you can scroll to the bottom and find out a bit about that number XD. And lastly (I think) some of you may not know but in Japan you introduce yourself last name first, and do NOT call someone by their first name unless given permission (this also applies for some honorifics such as chan and kun).

Rated T because I don't think it would have Neuro in it other wise…this is Neuro we're talking about after all…blood and gore kind of follow him around (I hear they are old friends of his Xd).

Y/N in the future…you'll have to wait and see now won't you? XD

Disclaimer: …if I owned Neuro he would take his jacket off a heck of a lot more XD (I own the Hana Clan! Xd)

Yako's hiding something, but what does this new girl have to do with it? And what secrets does the Hana Clan hide. And most importantly…how does Neuro fit into all of this?

Now on to the show!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

The Vertical Slit – Chapter one

…Yako's POV…

The buzz of the alarm caused her eyes to snap open. Sitting up in her bed she reached over and turned off the alarm clock. Stretching she climbed out of her bed and ambled down the hall to the bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face to help her wake up she finally opened her eyes to look into the mirror hanging above the sink. The chocolate colored eyes staring back at her were normal.

However if she squinted she was almost sure her normally perfectly round pupils seemed a little…pointy. She glared in annoyance at the image before smiling as they took their normal round shape.

After brushing her teeth she returned to her room to dress for school. After going down stairs and consuming twelve bowls of cereal to take the edge off of the hunger she ambled her way out the front door.

With a sigh she locked the door behind her and looked out over the still dark streets. She left home well before the sun rose. Why you ask? So that she could visit three or four early morning restaurants to finish filling her stomach…

…after eating…

With a content sigh she stood from her chair and paid the bill. Luckily she still had some money from the last case. As she began to make her way to school she lost herself in thought of that case.

Since Neuro had entered her life it had gone from normal to a roller coaster ride. Well normal esc anyway. Pausing on her route she looked at the normally rundown double doors that lead to an abandoned temple building that she passed on a normal basis.

The cause for her pause was the new doors. They were at least twice the size they had been, and looked surprisingly new. In fact the old rundown fence the doors were connected to was new as well…well it was more like a really big wall now rather then a fence.

Reading the new sign above the door she mumbled "Hanasoukutsu(1)?" Hearing the warning bell of her school her head snapped around and she started to sprint towards it. Her eyes widened as she spotted the person in her path.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed throwing herself to the side to avoid colliding with the person. She slide to the ground with an "Umf." as she collided with the fence/wall which proved to be just as sturdy as it appeared.

"Now, now young one. You should be more cautious." the person she had sacrificed herself to the fence/wall for said patting Yako's knee. Yako shook her head to clear it as she looked at the woman before her.

Standing all of four feet tall the woman seemed to be hunched over the large wooden staff that seemed to act as a cane. She had on a white kimono with a red obi(2) and a sakura(3) pattern on it in soft pink. Her silver hair was held up in a tight bun leaving no bangs to frame her face. She had a slight tan to her complexion.

But what really caught Yako's gaze was the woman's eyes. They were a piercing icy blue. And seemed to freeze the honey blonde haired girl in place, a chill running down her back. Yako blinked as the woman smiled and her eyes seemed to thaw into a warm blue_…how did she do that?_ Yako thought at the sudden warm feeling she now felt from the woman.

Patting Yako's knee once more the old woman walked to the giant double doors of the temple and taped her staff against one of them. Yako's eyes widened as the door the old woman taped easily swung open on freshly greased hinges. She caught a glimpse of a cobblestone walk way winding up to a newly refurbished temple which almost seemed to sparkle.

Looking over her shoulder the woman smiled and said "Don't you have some where to be young one?"

Yako blinked her eyes widening as the bell from her school rang out. "Ahhhhhh!" she yelled quickly getting to her feet she ran for all she was worth, barley making it threw the school gates before they were closed. She sprinted up the stairs and made it to her seat just as the teacher entered the room.

…after school…

Yako growled under her breath in frustration as she rushed from school. She had been yelled at for running in the halls by the principle after class. Did he have nothing better to do then review the hallway security tapes? (4)

Due to this she was running late. And that meant one thing…Neuro would not be happy. And as an expert on this subject Yako could safely say she would rather face a mass murderer then Neuro's wrath. (5)

She paused briefly in her mad dash when she reached the temple her mind once again going back to the odd meeting this morning. Her staring was interrupted when her cell phone began to ring.

"Oh kami!" (6) she moaned as she looked at the caller id. With a gulp she answered it as she once again began her mad dash to the office. "Hello?" she asked tentatively into the phone.

Only to gasp in dismay at the demonic hand clutching her head threw the phone. "Gah! Neuro! I'm almost there!" she pleaded unsuccessfully. Several long moments later she finally entered the office out of breath. The hand having retreated into the phone when she had hit the busy street in front of the office.

This did not mean Neuro was done 'punishing' her, oh no. It just meant that now she found herself dangling over a tub of gas, a light candle precariously perched on top of her head…she wasn't quite sure how she had gotten to were she was, she had been standing in the door way just moments ago.

Neuro gave her a wicked grin as he said "Now slave, would you care to explain your lateness?" showing off one wickedly clawed hand. And Yako would have answered him…if not for the gag in her mouth.

Her eyes bugged out as Neuro brought his clawed hand closer to her face. She screeched as he suddenly flung her to the couch, the ropes, tub of gas, gag, and candle suddenly disappearing into nothingness.

"Wha…?" Yako asked somewhat confused at the sudden ending of the torture. Her question was answered as the door to the office swung open and in walked a man.

"Welcome to the Demon World Detectives Office!" Neuro chirped in his 'happy' voice his 'happy' face already firmly in place.

Nodding Yako quickly said "Please have a seat." motioning to the second couch and said "How can I help you?"

The balding man gulped and said "I would like you to do a background investigation for me."

Yako blinked and said "Background investigation?"

Neuro griped her head and turning it a full 360 degrees said "Sensei would be happy to listen."

Nodding the man began "It's my son you see, he's been acting strangely. Leaving the house every night around midnight, and not coming back until morning. If it was just that I wouldn't have a problem, but if I happen to run into him when he comes in he is covered in dirty spots that seem to be dried blood. He won't answer any questions, and when I tried to follow him myself but he always seems to lose me."

Slamming Yako's head into the coffee table Neuro said "So you wish for us to track your son and report were he's going and what he's doing?"

The man nodded and said "Yes, will you take the job?"

Neuro smiled his 'happy' smile and said "Sensei would be happy to! She's quite good at sneaking around!" finally letting Yako lift her head from the coffee table. Smiling the man handed over a picture of his son before leaving.

…after leaving the suspect's house and being accused by the police (7)…

Yako kicked a can out of her way as she ambled behind Neuro. Why couldn't she go home already? The scene at the wear house had unnerved her more then she cared to admit. Now with X being mentioned…well it didn't help at all.

"What's wrong slave number one?" Neuro asked in false cheer as he turned his blank face to her. He had not had his meal…thus he was not a happy Neuro at all.

Yako gulped and opened her mouth to try and save her skin when a voice rose and fell in a soft song (8) that seemed to wrap around her. As she looked up she spotted a figure balancing on a lamp post in an ally a short distance away. The figure seemed to be lost in their own world as she, for the voice was most definitely female, continued to sing.

The voice suddenly cut off as a soft wind picked up. The figure snapped her head to Yako as Yako's nose twitched and her chocolate colored eyes widened. Blinking Yako stared as the figure stepped off of the lamp post and landing in front of it as if she had not just fallen a good six feet the figure now observed Yako from within the light of the lamp.

The other girl, Yako could now see that she was about her own age, stood about three inches taller then Yako. Her long hair was held up in a pony tail and was a soft maroon color and seemed to have warm gold highlights weaved through it. Sharp green eyes stared into Yako's own, framed by shaggy bangs. Her skin was the color of softly warm cream.

She wore white boots with four inch heels, that laced up the front. Hanging loosely on her frame was a pair of white slacks, on top she wore a simple sleeveless vee neck tank top. Laced up her arms were white fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows, and from each ear two golden bells dangle (two bells for each ear, the bells are on black strings that let them end around her chin. Each pair of strings lead to a gold stud so two strings per stud, make since? XD).

The most striking thing about her outfit however was the sword strapped to her black belt. It's white case was tilted at an odd angle to a lot for its overly long size. It seemed to be about a half a foot longer then you're average long sword, from this angle she can't see the outside of the case.

Yako took all of this in with a glance as she took a step towards the other girl. The other girl began advancing as well and eventually the two stood a mere feet apart eyes locked as they seemed to glare at each other.

They circled each other a moment before the other girl smiled and tossing her head the earrings that Yako thought to be decoration do to their lack of noise jingled. Holding out her hand the other girl said "Hanazakari Nobara, Hana Clan."(9). Yako clasped her hand to the girls and said "Katsuragi Yako, Clanless."

"Nice ta meet cha!" Nobara exclaimed with a big grin before her free hand halted and arrow inches from her head.

Yako's eyes widened at the sight of the deadly projectile held loosely by the other girl. "Well looks like I have to go, see ya around sometime!" Nobara said releasing Yako's hand and sprinting off down the street she soon disappeared from sight leaving a shocked Yako in her wake.

"Ahk!" she squeaked as a clawed hand griped her head_…how had she forgotten Neuro was there?....HOW!?_ she asked herself as said demon spun her around to face him.

"Slave what was that about?" he asked in a deadly calm voice as he lowered his spinning gaze to her own.

"Ah well um…." Yako stuttered out not quite sure what to say when Neuro's brows raised and he asked "Slave…do all human's have pupils that change?"

Yako's eyes widened as she ripped herself free from Neuro's surprisingly light grip and rummaged threw her bag. Dragging out a compact mirror kept just for times like these she flipped if open and studied her pupils with the light of the street lamp.

Just as she feared her normally round pupils were doing the vertical slit. She glared at the image in the mirror until they returned to their normal roundness. Closing her eyes she sighed and said "Um not…really. Listen Neuro I have a test tomorrow so gota go!" and with out looking back she ran for all she was worth.

Neuro blinked as slave number one reached a speed he was quite sure was abnormal in her attempt to retreat. Toying with the idea of catching her and forcing her to explain her abnormalness he quickly tossed the idea.

He would not lower himself to 'chase' a dishrag. Deciding that tomorrow was soon enough to solve this new 'mystery' he turned and walked away in the opposite direction that Yako had taken.

…back with Yako…

When she reached her room she flung herself onto her bed. Grateful for once that her mother was not at home due to work.

_I knew it would come out sooner or later…after all trying to hide something from Neuro is hopeless…but I still wish it had been later rather then now._ The honey blonde haired girl thought her face buried in her pillow. Tomorrow would be…interesting…and if she was lucky Neuro wouldn't kill her.

…next day at school…

Yako sighed for the thousandth time as she aimlessly stared at the black board waiting for the teacher to arrive. She had been so nervous that she had only gone to one restaurant this morning and had arrived at the class abnormally early.

Other students had just begun to trickle in when her friend Kanae (if misspelled let me know…I had trouble finding it for some reason ) arrived. To say that Kanae was shocked to see that Yako was already there she got to class would have put it lightly as Kanae thought to herself _The world is ending I just know it!_

"Yako…you okay?" the other girl asked. Yako continued to stair at the board and mumbled something about judgment day under her breath confirming Kanae's initial thoughts.

Just then the teacher entered causing the class to settle down and take their seats. Looking over the room he said "Konichiwa (10) class, today we have a transfer student."

Saying this he motioned towards the open door and a girl walked in. "Write your name on the board and introduce yourself." the teacher told the new student.

The girl nodded causing a chorus of jingles as she wrote her name on the board before turning and bowing to the class saying "Konichiwa, mina (11). My name is Hanazakari Nobara, please take care of me (12).

The End:

'whips brow' seven pages?...O.o that's a lot (normally I write about five per chapter…). Okay some things I didn't number…well if you have seen Kenichi Wourlds Strongest Deciple (or read the manga) then you might note that the temple here is moddled after the one from there…althought that one is a…dogo…really…but um yeah same thing right …okay so maybe not XD but that's what I imagined when I thought of the temple. If you haven't seen Kenichi that's okay to, just imagin a really big sprawling temple, with really big heavy looking doors, and a very sturdy wall around it XD…And yes this is the case with the boy who mimicked Sai…now on to the newly dubed numbers corner! XD

Numbers Corner:

1: Hanasoukutsu – Hana means flower, Soukutsu means home so Hanasoukutsu means flower home

2: obi – the wrap on a kimono, it's what ties into a bow in the back (sometimes it will have a smaller belt on it as well, this one does not)

3: Sakura – means cherry blossoms XD

4: Yako's school has installed security cammaras in all of the hallways due to student miss behavior

5: As far as she knows for now any way XD

6: kami – means god

7: in the manga it goes strait to Neuro and Yako in the office with Akane (who made her aperince yesterday instead of today) I changed it up a bit to fit some things in, I'll try to stick to the manga as much as possible, but this is a fanfic after all and thus there will be differences XD

8: you pick the song you think would fit the moment! personally I like Moonlight Shadow for this one 'sings along'

9: Hanazakari means flowers in full bloom, Nobara means wild rose, Hana means flower

10: Konichiwa means good evening/day

11: mima means all, and is often used to mean everyone XD

12: its traditional in Japan to say this…not sure why but…I like it! XD

Alright that's everything!...I think…maybe?...(oh and to my Naruto readers who may be here I promise to have chps out for all my other fanfic's before the end of the year…I promise!) Please leave me a review letting me know what you think! (flames will be given to Neuro to use as he pleases 'evil laugh') Oh and if you see any errors let me know! I'm not the best speller and I've been known to get things wrong a time or two Xd

from my betas…they don't know what Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro is…so…um…not sure if I'll get them to read over this or not…Blue Bunny2 would probably be able to 'wanders off contemplating'


	2. Shocking!

Demon Blooming

Intro:

O.o…two chps in one week…my muse…she's…going crazy! 'runs around in circles'

Ah okay so here we are chapter two! XD hope everyone enjoys it XD

Disclaimer:…must I reemphasize the lake of jacket-less Neuro?...well then shall I point out the criminal lake of bare chested Neuro…that I would deffinitly have put in if I owned Neuro 'nods head' XD (I own the story in this story…just go with it!)

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Reading**

Shocking! – Chapter 2

…Yako's POV…once again XD…

Yako's eye's widened as Nobara made her way to her new seat which was oddly enough next to Yako. Nobara winked and whispered "Your eyes are vertical."

With a gasp Yako pulled out her compact and growled under her breath at the slit eyes staring back at her. After a while they returned to normal and she put her compact away. "Arigato…" (1) she mumbled.

Nobara giggled and said "Don't worry bout it! Used to happen to me all the time too!"

Yako blinked and turning a brilliant grin to Nobara said "Really?"

Nobara nodded and said "Sure all the time when I was in elementary school."

This caused Yako's face to fall. Nobara blinked and said "Ahh no! Its just that I've had a lot of training ya know?...." waving her hands in front of her.

Yako looked down at her hands and said "Yeah…that makes since. After all…you have a clan." Nobara watched Yako as the class began her eyes suddenly sparkling and a big grin spreading on her face all of a sudden.

…after class…

Yako sighed as she left the school building her mood some what depressing. "Katsuragi-san!" was suddenly yelled causing Yako to pause and look up as Nobara ran up to her.

"Hai? Hanazakari-san?" (2) Yako replied blinking.

Nobara blinked and waving her hand in front of her face said "Nobara-chan is fine! Hanazakari-san makes me feel old."

"Ah, well then you can call me Yako-chan?" Yako replied some what hesitant.

Nobara gave Yako a blinding smile and said "Great! Hey Yako-chan I was wondering…"

As Nobara trailed off she began to fidget nervously. "Nani?" (3) Yako asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Nobara gulped and said in a rush "Wellifyouwantyoucanprobalyjoinmyclanifyawant…" (4)

Yako blinked as her brain picked apart the rushed words and made since of them before saying "Join…but wouldn't they mind? After all I have no training what so ever…" and looking down at her feet.

Nobara shook her head vigorously causing her earrings to jingle and said "No, I'm sure it would be okay, after all they have me right? So I don't see why you would be a problem." (5)

Yako's eyes widened and a shy grin formed on her face. "You really think it would be okay?" she asked somewhat hesitant to get her hopes up.

Nobara nodded vigorously her earrings jingling noisily and said "I'm sure of it! Wanna come over now?"

"Ah…" Yako started only to be interrupted by her cell phone receiving a message. Flipping the phone open she read the one line message and gulped. **Don't be late.** from Neuro.

"Gomen Nobara-chan, I have to go to work." (6) Yako said some what disappointed.

"Ah, you have a job?" Nobara asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh…um…yeah I'm a detective…" Yako said with a nervous laugh.

"A detective? Oh wow that's cool!" Nobara exclaimed.

"Ah?" Yako said blinking at the lack of recognition. Since the Aya case no one had failed to recognize her when she said that she was a detective.

Nobara tilted her head to the other side at Yako's confusion and said "Should I…you know…recognize you? Ah…..gomen! I'm so busy with training that I don't get out much!"

Yako shook her head and said "Iie, that's okay. Well I have got to go now, see you later." (7) waving she sprinted off towards the office.

…at the office, about fifteen minuets later…

Yako sighed as she helped Neuro turn the pages of the books and newspapers he was reading to learn more about Sai. She fidgeted as he finished and the many eyes seemingly disappeared.

When he turned his piercing gaze to her she gulped. She had gotten a break when she arrived, Neuro had chosen to learn more on Said and had left her 'mystery' alone…until now.

"Now slave…shall we discuss your abnormalities?" Neuro said with a toothy grin.

Yako gulped as he raised one clawed hand and said "Um…well its complicated you see…and I don't really know how to explain it well."

Neuro glowered at her and advanced on her with a raised clawed hand when "Obaa-san's really good at explaining stuff." rang out from the door. (8)

"Eik!" Yako exclaimed in shock as both her and Neuro's heads snapped to the door.

The door was cracked open and only a head was poking threw it. The owner of said head had a big grin plastered on their face.

"N…N…Nobara-chan?" Yako stuttered out at the sight of the other girl.

Neuro all but growled at the fact that he had been surprised…he would have to look into that later.

"Ahhk!" Nobara said as a can appeared from behind her and waked her over the head causing her to crumple to the ground rubbing her head.

"Really child, you must learn some manners." came from behind Nobara as the door was pushed the rest of the way open.

Yako gasped as the old lady she had meet the day before stepped into the office. Nobara shook her head causing a chorus of jingles as she stood.

Neuro blinked as Nobara suddenly appeared before him. She stared at him intently before seemingly flashing all around him looking him up and down before stopping in front of him once more.

"Oh wow! This is my first time meeting a demon!" she exclaimed holding out her hand she said "Hanazakari Nobara! Nice to meet ahhhh!" she said ending on a yell as the cane appeared out of no were to knock her over the head once more and sending her to the ground.

The old woman sighed from behind Nobara and said "Gomen, I've done my best to beat some manners into this child but it seems her skull is to thick. I am called Hanazakari Ayami" (9)

"Ahhhh…don't be that way Obaa-san!" Nobara said from the ground sitting up and rubbing her head.

Yako shook her head to clear it and said "What are you doing here Nobara-chan?"

"Oh that!" exclaimed Nobara standing up. "Well when I told Obaa-san about you she said that you were really famous. So I thought we could talk about things here. After all you're most comfortable in your territory right?" she continued with a smile (10).

Yako found herself at a loss for words and simply blinked at the other girl. Neuro raised a brow and said "Well dishrag care to explain all of this?"

Yako gulped and said "Ah well…um."

Ayami chuckled and said "Perhaps the child was right in suggesting I explain. Although I do not know your own story young one. I can very well guess much of it."

Yako meet the older woman's gaze and said "I don't really know much, only what my parents told me about me…"

"Well then shall I tell a story then?" Ayami asked taking a seat on one of the couches and motioning for the others to do the same.

Nobara flopped onto the couch and curled her feet under her. (she's still in her school uniform if your curious) Yako took a seat across from Nobara, and Neuro sat some what hesitantly next to Yako and across from Ayami.

Nodding the woman began her tell her voice soothing as it weaved the tell of long ago. (there will be one number after the story were all definitions will be placed)

"There was a time long ago when heaven and hell battled for supremacy. Neither had a care for the humans caught in the middle. For between heaven and hell is earth, the domain of humans. And it was earth that became the battle ground for the angels and demons. At this time many humans lost there lives as they were caught in the cross fire, and the Earth was ravished."

Taking a soft breath Ayami continued "The times were bleak as the end of the war seemed far away. Humanity was on the brink of extinction when they came forth. They were the seirei of animals that had had gathered and wandered the earth. Looking upon the death of the earth caused by the war they felt offended for the earth. Choosing select humans they proposed a deal. The humans and seirei would merge into one being. This new being would be strong enough to fight against the angles and demons."

"Accepting this deal some of the humans gained inhumanly powers. They trained day in and day out with these new powers until they had developed a unique fighting stile. One that they used to bet the angels back to heaven, and the demons back to hell. The humans had gained power enough to be equals and thus protect their home."

"They then separated into twelve groups, the great ones the Sana Junni Batsu Ne Sana Furui. These twelve groups grew and expanded each developing different styles unique to themselves. The name they chose to use to differentiate themselves from the other humans was Touki. However the other humans gave them their own name they call them Shinobi." (11)

Ayami took a breath and looking at Neuro said "Perhaps you have heard of us? We are Touki, but the story does not end here. At least not for these two young ones." saying this she motioned to Nobara and Yako.

Yako's eyes were wide as she listened to the story and said "So that's how it began?"

Ayami nodded and said "Hai indeed that is how we got our beginning."

Neuro frowned and said "I have heard of the war, I myself did not participate in it, it was most untactful. I still do not understand Lucy's reasoning for starting it, after why would a demon want to live in heaven? The place is dual to say the least."

Yako blinked and staring at Neuro said "You've been…to heaven?"

Neuro smirked and said "Why yes, yes I have, now I would like to know of the rest of the story if you would?" turning back to Ayami.

Nodding Ayami said "Over time the twelve groups found that there were some seirei they did not like bonding with. These seirei became known as Sano Yokoshima. Now when a child of a Touki Clan reaches the age of 6 months they are brought to one of the 12 caves. Here the clan chief requests that one of the seirei of the cave bonds to the child. If by chance one of the Sano Yokoshima bond with the child, it is to meet immediate death, Sano Yokoshima are not to be allowed to live."

Yako looked down at her hands her eyes clouded over. Nobara looked over at the other girl and said "Its okay! Its okay! We're alive right?"

Yako looked up and said in a weak voice "Hai…I guess we are."

Neuro merely observed the exchange and waited in silence. Ayami sighed and said "In all my years as the head of the Hana clan not one Sano Yokoshima had been bonded, in fact my clan thinned out to the point were there was only myself."

Pausing she looked at Nobara with a small smile and said "It was sixteen years ago that I went to the clan meetings. There was to be a bonding and, not just any bonding. But the bonding of the Kage clan leader's first child. She had not even been named yet as was the tradition until the bonding."

Nobara looked out the window and seemed to ignore Ayami as she continued to speak. "Myself and the other clan head's all attended the bonding ceremony out of respect. It was a happy thing…until the bonding happened. The cave was silent as the Sano Yokoshima descended onto the child and bonded with her. I was saddened, and shocked at the sight of disgust on the faces of my comrades."

Sighing Ayami turned her gaze to Nobara and said "Perhaps it was because I had never witnessed a Sano Yokoshima bonding, or perhaps it was because I was the last of my clan I know not. But I decided to take the child, and make her my own apprentice. And so I took little Nobara and disappeared into the night."

Nobara snorted and said "Yeah I'll bet it was that easy…sure sounds logical right?"

Ayami smiled and said "Of course! After all no one messes with the Hana clan!"

The End:

Dun dun dun!!!!!!! XD so now you know the history! but the story's not yet done!...XD

Some info on the Touki: think of them as a weird cross between Native Americans and Ninjas…odd?...yes, but the seirei is sort of like a spirit animal? so they don't have two spirits but one that is a mix of two….as odd as that is…that's what it is…make any sense at all?

A cookie for the person who knows who Lucy is! XD

Numbers Corner:

1: Arigato means thank you

2: Hai means yes

3: Nani means what (no that's not a question XD)

4: Well if you want you can probably join my clan if ya want…

5: they are not really talking about Yako's training or lack there of…I won't say any more then that for now Xd

6: Gomen means sorry

7: Iie means no

8: Obaa-san means grandmother…as for surprising Neuro…well that will be explained later! XD

9: Ayami means Iris

10: she was talking in general, like how you're the most comfortable on your 'home turf' you know?

11: Seirei means spirit, Sana Junni Batsu Ne Sana Furui roughly means The Twelve Great Clans of the Ancients, Touki means fighting spirit

12: Sano Yokoshima means the evils

ANNNNnd that's a wrap! please drop me a review kay? (flames will be giving to Neuro to do with as he pleases 'laughs evily')


End file.
